wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Cyano
Cyano is a SeaWing who serves a role in the "Darkest Light Prophecy" along with Diamantina, Mammatus, Coontail, and Faithholder. She is the main protagonist of The Deepest Island. ~~ Life's been so unsatisfying Look, suddenly, now I'm flying Freewheeling from cloud to cloud to cloud Wings spread and the sky below me There's no one to stop or slow me Pure freedom and everything's allowed Down there I know there's tons of burdens I must bear Somewhere Description A female SeaWing with dark green scales with hints of dark blue, luminous dark blue scales. She is described to have gray-green eyes that reflect the moonlight and gleaming claws despite the fact they get stained with paint. ~~ But from up here The world looks so small And suddenly life seems so clear And from up here You coast past it all The obstacles just disappear Never feel heavy or earthbound No worries or doubts interfere There's nothing but you looking down on the view from up here Personality Cyano is a friendly SeaWing who enjoys painting, art, and sculpting. She shows herself to be a huge fan of Rococo, a SandWing who published many arts. Her favorite SeaWing legend is Sound. When she learned about her role in the prophecy, Cyano stayed by her friend’s sides and worried about them when she had to receive the treasure from the deepest island in the book of the same name. ~~ Stretch out with the wind behind you (Here we go) Float up, let the current find you (Look out below) Keep climbing and sail from breeze to breeze (Stay close, don't leave me, please!) Head up to the stratospheres With only the stars to steer us Just think of the possibilities I think I've got it! Below We spend our whole lives trudging to and 'fro Now- Woah! Relationships Diamantina “Diamantina’s my bestest friend, well my bestie? Which would you prefer?” Cyano’s best friend. Both enjoy talking about Sound of the SeaWings, a legendary SeaWing who defeated a group known as the “Darkholders” 1000 years ago. The two met after Diamantina and Mammatus crashed on top of her. However, Diamantina doesn’t appreciate when Cyano calls her her “bestest friend” but enjoys being called her “Bestie” She serves as the main protagonist of The Darkest Light. Mammatus "Nice to meet you!" She met him in The Darkest Light after Diamantina ended up crashing into Mammatus. Cyano teases Diamantina about having a crush on him, despite her having a crush on Coontail. Faithholder "Promise not to read my mind?" Also Cyano's trusted ally. She gave the Darkest Light Prophecy in The Darkest Light. After receiving the prophecy Cyano worried that she could read her mind, but Faithholder reassured her that she couldn't. Even if Cyano took her Skyfire necklace off. Coontail "I don't like him that much! I mean, he's cool and nice and... Oh, clam fish-brains! I do like him!" Cyano's crush. He serves a role in the prophecy like her. Coontail enjoys being with her and sees her as "the greatest friend I've ever had." He serves as the main protagonist of The Golden Cliffs. Sound "“She’s my favorite!” Cyano’s favorite SeaWing legend. She and Diamantina enjoy talking about the fictional SeaWing many times. However, she still holds a place for other historical figures. But in The Deepest Island she discovers that Sound wasn't actually fictional, but a real legend who fought against the Darkholders. Darkholders “They’re real?! The Darkholders are actually...REAL?!” Cyano’s enemies. Before she knew they existed, she had thought that the Darkholders’s ways were wrong in the stories, saying “The Darkholders didn’t think it through, did they?” However, in The Deepest Island, she discovers that the Darkholders were real and not just fictional, like Sound who turned out to also be real. ~~ And from up here The world looks so wide Yet every horizon seems near And from up here No path is denied You choose which direction you veer And suddenly you can breathe easy Contented Carefree Cavalier Just gliding on through Looking down on the view from up here Quotes "Clamfish brains!" "I don't have a crush on him you clamfish brain!" "Please say you can't read my mind!" "The deepest island, that's where we go next." "Seaweed talons! I dropped it!" Trivia Cyano uses certain language when frustrated like "Clamfish brains!" and "Seaweed talons!" Her quote "Seaweed talons!" refers to the "Butterfingers" saying. She doesn't trust mind readers. She and Diamantina were originally going to meet each other at a merchant's store and become friends ~~ And from up here The world is all yours Each mountain and meadow and mere And from up here Life's duties and chores Are barely worth shedding a tear And all of the sky lies before us Straight up to the far stratosphere So head for the blue and let's take in the view from up here It's just me and you looking down on the view from up here Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student)